


Fictober 2019: Avatar Legend of Korra Drabbles

by MistressNoriko



Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Barista AU, College AU, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, Online Dating, Romance, bikini barista au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressNoriko/pseuds/MistressNoriko
Summary: A collection of drabbles (500 - 2,500 word scenes) written for Avatar, Legend of Korra, inspired by Fictober Prompts.





	1. Yes, I’m aware. Your point? (Kuvira & Opal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober2019
> 
> Thank you, nonny for the prompt submission! 
> 
> Prompt #6 – “Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”
> 
> Fanfiction – Legend of Korra
> 
> Pairing – Kuvira & Opal

_Yes, I’m aware. Your point? _

Opal looked at the screen of her phone for some time. This woman was… intense to say it bluntly. Opal had just called her out for seeming to be impatient about their time table for when they could meet up in person. She was thinking of something flirtatious to say in response, but Kuvira beat her to it.

_ I’m just eager to see if your lips are as soft as they look in those pictures you sent me. _

Her cheeks seemed to have held a permanent state of warmth ever since she’d woken up to a message from Kuvira on the dating app over three weeks ago. She was forward but never pushy. She was a woman who knew what she wanted and made no apologies for making it known. Yet, she’d remained respectful when Opal would mention that she wasn’t sure about something or experienced with the subject. 

It was clear that the woman was slightly older than her and had ample experience with other women, especially compared to Opal; she’d only ever been with her ex-boyfriend for a few years and was only just coming to terms with her own bisexuality. She’d talked to several people on the dating app that she was using, but none of them had interested her or kept a conversation going like Kuvira, effortlessly moving from flirtatious quips to deep conversations about life. 

She bit the side of her lip and wrote out her response. _ Would it be appropriate for me to say too eager, perhaps? _

Three dots appeared instantly after she sent her reply. Kuvira was nothing if not persistent. 

_ Absolutely not. I’m pretty sure if you were me, you’d want to find out yourself, too. _

_ Ha! I don’t make a habit of ogling myself in the mirror, _Opal responded with a smirk as she sat down on her bed, ignoring her calc 2 homework that was sprawled on her dorm desk.

_ Perhaps you should. ‘Cause you’re gorgeous. _

_ Flatterer. _

_ As a police officer, it is my moral obligation to only speak the truth. _

_ Riiiight. _

She stared at her phone for a long moment as her teeth played with her bottom lip. Their messaging back and forth had been relatively chaste until about a week ago when Kuvira asked her what she was up to. Opal had simply sent her a picture of herself at the gym with her tongue sticking out as she stretched in front of a mirror wall. It wasn’t a flattering picture, but rather silly. Kuvira had responded with a picture of her own - her in the locker room of some gym post-workout in just shorts and a sports bra, covered in sweat and the words “_ great minds, eh _” accompanying the picture. Since then, the mild flirtation had been turned to the max on the dial and they started talking about when they could meet up for a date and what they did or didn’t like when it came to sex. Being that they were in neighboring cities made it a little more difficult; that and Opal’s school schedule conflicting with Kuvira’s police patrol schedule. 

Her phone buzzed again and she looked down to see another message from Kuvira: _ Let me come get you tonight. Take you out for dinner at least. Please? _

Opal let out a defeated groan, but typed a response: _ I have a midterm tomorrow. _

_ Like I said earlier - I’m aware. Your point? _

“Kuviraaa,” Opal groan aloud as she flopped back onto her bed. _ I have to studyyyyyy, _she typed back.

_ Pft. You study all the time. Give your brain a break. _

_ Oh and what? Let my lips do work for a change? _

Just as she sent it her thought exploded with the implications of what that statement could be interpreted as. Kissing? Sex? Specifically oral? 

“Shiiit,” Opal whined as she sat back up and started to type furiously to try and make herself more clear, but stopped when she saw that Kuvira had started replying.

_ I mean, if that’s what will help you pass your midterm then I will happily volunteer to help those lips do work. Whatever work that may be. I mean, I have my own ideas of what might help, but it’s all about your needs considering it’s your midterm and all. _

Opal’s cheeks burned as she looked away from her phone, bringing her hand up to her mouth as she nibbled on her thumbnail. There Kuvira went again, making it clear that she wanted something more than kissing but giving Opal the clear indication that only if she wanted to. Just knowing she had options made her want Kuvira all the more because the way she handled consent was beyond sexy.

_ If I leave now, I can be there by 7. _

Opal shook her head, ignoring the smile on her face. _ I’m surprised you haven’t already left yet. _

Dots appeared as Kuvira typed. _ Wait? Is that a yes? _

Opal bit her lip again and looked at her clock. It was a four-hour drive. That was plenty of time to finish her calc homework and shower and get ready for a date. Her first date with a woman. A woman who had already made it clear that she wanted to do things far beyond just kissing. And Opal knew she wanted more than just dinner and a kiss, too. 

_ Yes, it’s a yes. And, if you’re good, I won’t even make you drive home tonight... so long as you’re good with sharing a single dorm and a twin bed, I mean. _

_ So good. You have no idea. _

Opal couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. She focused on the feeling of her cheeks rather than the now nervous fluttering in her chest. This was really happening. Not only was she finally going to see Kuvira in person, but she was also going to go on her first official date with a woman. And who knew what else the night would hold.

_ Sooo… see you at seven? _Opal typed and sent nervously. She was excited and her nerves thrummed through her entire body.

_ Traffic willing, yes! _

Opal smiled wider. _ No abusing your authority to speed, Kuvira. _

_ Damn. I guess I won’t take my patrol car then. _ Kuvira accompanied the message with a winking kiss emoji blowing a heart. And then added another message. _ Shoot me your address? _

Opal typed in her address and then looked at her calc homework. She had to do it while her nerves weren’t at their peak. She could freak out in the shower. But she still had five very complicated problems to solve. 

_ Okay, it looks like it’ll be closer to 7:30 with traffic. That okay? _

_ Absolutely. Drive safe, okay? _she sent before standing from her bed and pulling her desk chair out. 

_ The safest, beautiful. See you soon! _

_ I can’t wait! _

Opal bit her lips between her teeth and swallowed a squeal. This was happening. This was really happening. She then looked around her room, thankful that she was a tidy person. She didn’t need to clean up. She just had to finish these five problems, shower, and settle on what to wear and accompanying makeup. Easy. Super easy.

She picked up her pencil and found the problem she was on with her homework. Her leg immediately started to bounce along with the tapping of her finger against her pencil, but she worked through her first problem. It was fairly complicated and required several formulas to solve the entire equation. Once she finished it, she looked at the clock.

It had only been five minutes.

The next four and a half hours were going to be torture. 


	2. Can you stay? (Korrasami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fictober2019
> 
> I’ll admit - I was half tempted to just write smut for this prompt submission that I received anonymously on Tumblr. BUT - the next part to my Close to You series will be preeeetty smutty. So have a Korrasami Bikini Barista AU scene, instead! (I live in a USA State where there are drive-through coffee stands where the baristas wear string bikinis. It’s a thing I didn’t know existed until I moved here almost three years ago now.)
> 
> Prompt #8 – “Can you stay?”
> 
> Fanfiction – Avatar: Legend of Korra
> 
> Pairing – Korra & Asami

Asami pulled off her sweater in a fluid motion, tossing it towards her discarded leggings. She looked at the window and then back to Korra, a plea of urgency radiated from her bright green eyes bore straight into Korra’s soul. 

“Can you stay?” she pleaded, emphasized by the way she bit the corner of her lip. “Please?”

Korra swallowed hard and her hand missed the handle of her trusty hand truck, causing her to flail slightly before regaining her balance. She’d already dropped off her delivery and would normally bid the barista a good day and be on her way to her next delivery stop. Korra both loved and hated this particular stop - it was Perky’s Beans, the only bikini barista stand on her delivery route. She loved it because the deliveries were often small and quick, allowing her to keep her day moving; she hated it because it made her feel like a cringy pervert. 

The word bikini wasn’t the right term, as the “uniform” the women had to wear were little more than a string and three minuscule triangles of fabric, one over either nipple and the third covering the apex between their legs. So she usually made her delivery as quick as possible so she didn’t ogle the women working; they had enough of that from the men coming through the drive-through. They didn’t need it from the supposed professional who delivered the milk products.

Lately, the same barista, Asami, was the one working when Korra came by for her twice-weekly delivery. Every morning, Asami greeted her with a warm smile and was always still clothed when Korra arrived, usually in loose off the shoulder sweaters and leggings, as she didn’t don her uniform until the stand opened at 6 AM. Korra usually got there around 5:45 and rarely was there longer than ten minutes, considering the delivery itself usually fit on one trip with her hand truck. But she always took the time to actually unload the products and take the empty crates so the baristas didn’t have to worry about storing them in the small confines of the coffee stand. 

Most of the other baristas simply ignored her while she worked which kept the deliveries quick. Asami, on the other hand, always struck up a conversation with her while she was readying the stand to open. It went from being one of her most dreaded stops to her favorite as she got to know Asami over their short conversations, and would try to get there earlier and earlier every time so she could have more time to talk with the woman. She knew it wasn’t professional, but there was just something about her that Korra couldn’t ignore. 

“Please? This customer always gives me the creeps,” Asami continued to plea. 

Korra glanced out the window and saw a large red truck with a suspension rig that made it almost as tall as her delivery truck. She’d seen the truck here every morning as she was leaving. In fact, Korra couldn’t recall ever seeing a different vehicle to be the first to queue up at the stand in the morning.

“Y-yeah,” Korra stammered. “Of course I’ll hang out. I’m running early on my route anyway and have some time to spare,” she fibbed. She was actually already running late, considering her co-worker Bolin had called out for the second day in a row and she had been given extra deliveries to help compensate for his route being unattended to yesterday. She was only on her fourth stop of the morning when she should have been on her sixth. But she couldn’t find it in herself to say no to this woman. 

“Oh, thank you!” the barista said as she moved forward and took one of Korra’s hands in hers, squeezing tightly as she smiled. The movement brought her breasts together and Korra made a distinct point to look up at her face and not at her barely covered body.

Really, the strings left  **nothing ** to the imagination. 

The barista’s smile lingered as she let go. She moved away, pulling a hair tie from her wrist and tied her hair up in a high ponytail, situating herself in front of a small mirror in the back of the coffee stand near where Korra stood. 

What Korra liked about this particular barista was that she stayed clothed as long as possible before she opened the stall. It wasn’t that Korra was a prude, but being around women in barely anything this early in the morning always made her feel like she was invading their privacy. Especially with how close she had to be in the small confines of the coffee stand to get her deliveries put away. She wanted to be a professional and treat the women in the coffee stand like she did her other, fully clothed delivery customers, but she was always averting her eyes and feeling uncomfortable and had learned to simply complete this particular stop as quickly as possible. 

But this barista was different; she’d never actually seen her in her work uniform before and it honestly was more than Korra felt she could handle. The woman had supple curves that paired with her somewhat athletic build. The woman was toned, but Korra was unsure what sport she played to gain her physique, but it was a physique that made her hot under her collar. 

She was glad Asami was focused on getting ready for the day instead of trying to keep talking to her at that moment, as Korra knew she would have fumbled over every syllable that came out of her mouth. She knew she needed to look away. The barista had asked her to stay because a customer was a giant creep. And here she was, staring, unmoving while her mind raced with how goddamn attractive Asami was.

It definitely wasn’t the first time she’d found her attractive. Not by a long shot. Korra had been attracted to her the first time she’d seen her in leggings, a holey sweater, and a messy bun. Her smile was what got her - the genuine way her mouth moved as her teeth shone whenever she saw Korra come into the small stand with her delivery. The way her voice sounded when she asked how she was doing or what was new. She was an effortless kind of beauty. Korra was convinced the woman could have been in front of her in stained pajamas and no makeup and she would still be utterly flustered by her mere presence. 

She bit her lips between her teeth and moved forward. If she was going to be a buffer between Asami and the creepy customer, then she needed to at least look like she belonged in the space. So she moved and knelt in front of the milk fridge and loaded some milk jugs back into the crates she’d just uploaded them from.

She then heard the drive-through window open but decidedly stayed staring at the jugs of milk in front of her. If she looked up, all she would see was Asami’s ass with literally nothing covering it. She gulped and looked sideways - she was too curious not to look.

Asami had put on heels, too, and stood leaning slightly towards the window of the drive-through. The position put her legs, her impressively sculpted calves, thighs, and rear on perfect display. 

“G’morning, Shin. Same as usual?” Asami asked brightly. 

The tone took Korra by surprise and she forced herself to look back at what she was doing. Asami’s chipper tone sounded fake and so unnaturally forced that she was surprised that the customer didn’t pick up on it. 

“Oh, you know it, babycakes.”

Korra gagged to herself. The man’s voice practically dripped with slime. 

“Coming right up!” Asami said and turned around, spinning on the ball of her impressive heels. Korra chanced a look upward and Asami looked like she was withholding an eye-roll. 

“Just let me know if you need me to pop up,” Korra whispered. 

Asami nodded and mouthed  _ thank you  _ before she reached for a cup and then poured ice into it. Korra watched curiously as she pretended to fuss with the contents in the refrigerator while Asami made what looked like an energy drink mixer. Korra eyed the cup as Asami worked.

Why the hell did this guy get up at the crack of dawn every morning to go to a coffee stand for an energy drink? There were cheaper options for caffeine in the morning. But when Korra looked and saw the man’s expression as he watched Asami work, it was clear as day - he came to ogle the women working. His eyes roved shamelessly up and down her body, not even noticing Korra herself. He kept licking his bottom lip and nodding to himself as if he was approving of something.

Korra had the immediate urge to punch him. But she ground her teeth and looked back at her full crates of milk.

“Y’know what would make my day, baby doll?” he asked.

Korra glanced up and saw Asami subtly clench her fist as she reached for a syrup. “What’s that, Shin?”

“If you let me take a picture of you.”

“Shin, you know the rules,” Asami said, her tone fakely flirtatious and sweet but Korra heard past it to hear the annoyance. She then brought a slender finger up to a sign on the window as she mixed the drink with her other hand. “No pictures.”

“Awe, c’mon sweetcheeks. Just for me? I am your favorite customer,” the man said as leaned more against his arm that was perched on his door as he offered his card. 

Korra did her best not to fume. She wanted to help but wasn’t sure how to. She watched as Asami grabbed his card and moved to the register to ring him out, Shin now looking at her chest.

But then an idea shot through her head. She just hoped that Asami would play along. 

“Aw,” she said as she stood, lifting a crate of milk in either hand as she faced the window, doing everything she could to show off her arm muscles. Each crate held four one-gallon jugs of milk, which roughly calculated to be about 35 pounds in each hand. Korra did reps of 50-pound bicep curls at the gym and lifting the crates was effortless. She was thankful for the polo that she had to wear as a part of her uniform, as they were fitted to her arms and made it easier to show off her muscles. “I thought I was your favorite customer?” she said in what she hoped to be a flirty pouty voice. Acting wasn’t something she was good at. But she was willing to give it a whirl to keep this guy from making Asami feel even more uncomfortable. 

Without missing a beat, Asami looked over her shoulder and smiled. “Babe, you know you are,” she said flirtatiously. “And always my first customer of the day,” she added, her voice heady and suggestive. Korra didn’t hear any sound of annoyance, but she did see the thankful look on her face change to one of surprise when she fully looked at Korra, her eyes lingering on her arms. 

Korra might have imagined it, but she was sure that Asami bit her lip. But she definitely imagined it. And even if she hadn’t, she was probably just playing it up for Shin. Especially with how her tone fluctuated when she said  _ first customer of the day  _ \- the sexual innuendo wasn’t lost on Korra, nor apparently Shin when Korra glanced at him and he flattened his back to his car seat. 

Korra offered the barista a wink and blew her a kiss, trying to play up her impromptu role before making eye contact with the sleazy man in the window. He looked shocked and leaned further away from the window, his eyes looking anywhere but Asami. She then smiled to herself and bent down and began returning the milk to the refrigerator. 

“Oh,” Shin said from the takeaway window, clearing his throat. “Didn’t know you was taken, pretty lady.”

Asami handed him out his card and his drink. “I’ve told you a dozen times that I’m taken,” she said flatly, not trying to maintain her mandatory flirtatious attitude anymore.

“Well, some girls lie about it, y’know? Rather pretend they have a boyfriend than test the waters with a guy who's interested.” 

Asami shrugged. “I have no idea why women would lie about such a  _ trivial  _ thing,” Asami said, playing up the innocent naivete in her tone but Korra read the bitter sarcasm loud and clear. Shin just gave her an awkward smile and a nod, raising his cup to her before revving his engine and driving off. 

“Well he’s grade A gross,” Korra said as she stood from the milk fridge.

Asami turned around and made direct eye contact with Korra. “I know, right?” She shook her head, the tips of her dark black hair brushing across her shoulders. “If I wasn’t working and had to be nice to him, I would have handled him a long time ago. But here… I have to be miss perky peppy flirtatious airhead.” Asami articulated the last four words with a tilt to her head to either side before she stopped and rolled her eyes. 

Korra frowned, leaning her hip against the counter of the coffee bar and crossing her arms loosely over her stomach. She looked out the window and saw that there weren’t any other cars queuing up yet. 

“They why work here?” she asked, genuinely curious what a woman like Asami was doing here. 

“Because I have to pay for my engineering degree somehow.” She shrugged, setting an empty coffee cup down as she looked through her syrups.

Korra’s frown deepened when Asami wouldn’t look at her as she focused on finding a specific syrup, making her worried that she’d offended her. But before she could begin to articulate her apology, Asami continued.

“Despite how gross some of the people who come through here are,” Asami continued as she pulled two different syrups out and pumped them into the cup. “I make good money doing it. And when it’s slow I can work on my homework. The work is mindless enough that it doesn't interfere with my mental energy that I need for school. So, it works for now.” She then flashed a quick smile towards Korra. “Besides, not  _ everyone  _ who comes through here is all that bad. I have one regular that I really actually quite like.”

“That totally makes sense,” Korra said. “The, uh, money for school bit, I mean.”

Shit. There she went, stammering like an idiot. Of course, there was some cute guy who came through here that she liked. Or maybe she was referring to her boyfriend.

Asami pivoted, her heels scuffing quietly on the wooden floors. She took a few steps, walking directly towards Korra. Her throat felt stuck. Despite being here for the last few minutes while she worked, she had tried ignored the fact that Asami was practically naked in front of her. But now that she was actively walking towards her, she got the full view of how her hips swayed when she walked and how each curve of her body lead into the next. It was impossible not to watch.

The woman was a goddess. And Korra was a mere peasant, unworthy of looking upon her. 

Korra’s collar began to feel uncomfortable when Asami reached out and placed one of her hands gently on Korra’s hip while the other one moved past her. “I need to get in here,  _ babe, _ ” she teased with a wink as she then opened the door to the milk fridge, letting it bump into Korra’s backside. 

Korra finally swallowed but felt the heat of her collar spread up and over her cheeks. “Yeah, yeah of course. Sorry!” and she practically hopped to the side so Asami could work. 

Asami laughed, which caused a whole new sensation to sweep over Korra’s senses. The barista’s laugh was divine and washed over her body in a wave that felt like she’d actually reached out and touched her again. 

She retrieved a jug of milk and poured some into a frothing pitcher and returned the jug to the fridge. “Sorry about the whole  _ babe  _ thing, by the way,” Asami said as she closed the door to the fridge and looked up to meet Korra’s eyes again. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable by calling you that and insinuating that we were dating.”

Korra shook her head a little too vigorously. “No worries here! You can use me all you need as your pretend girlfriend if it’ll get customers like him to leave you alone.”

Asami gave Korra a sly smile as she packed the grounds of an espresso shot. “And being perceived as gay doesn’t bother you?” she asked passively as she continued to work.

Korra shook her head, letting her arms drop as she shrugged. “Nah. I mean, I am, so it doesn't bug me one bit.”

“You are?” Asami asked, looking over her shoulder as she moved to heat the milk in the frothing pitcher.

Korra nodded. “I’m bisexual.”

Asami smiled and went to say something, but stopped because the sound of the steam wand heating the milk overtook the small space, making carrying on their conversation impossible. Korra simply watched her work, unsure if she should just start to leave. But something compelled her to stay put. 

Turning off the steamer wand, Asami went about putting the drink together. She was meticulous in her craft, taking more time to make this particular drink than she had for Shin. She even finished it with creating latte art, making the foam look like a heart as it mixed with the espresso before she added what looked like a finishing touch of caramel drizzle on top. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Asami said, an edge of flirtation to her voice as she reached for a cardboard sleeve and a pen, writing on it as she spoke. “I mean, telling my regular cringy customers that I’m dating the  _ delivery man _ will hopefully keep them on their toes and quit asking for pictures.”

“Ha,” Korra sounded with a smile. “Feel free to embellish all you like. I’m just the humble deliverer of jugs.” Korra bowed, extending one hand out as she placed the other flat on her stomach.

They then looked at each other and broke into a loud fit of laughter at Korra’s intentionally poor choice words. 

Despite still being overwhelmed by how little Asami was wearing, she didn’t notice it as much as they continued to laugh together. Their banter felt natural. They’d built up a good conversational foundation from their many mornings of deliveries while Asami was fully clothed that Korra realized that the conversations itself hadn’t changed with the removal of clothing. The only thing that changed was Korra’s growing attraction to the woman with each encounter. But, she knew it wasn’t professional to ask her out. And besides, she had just told her that she was bisexual. Usually, if a girl was interested in women, she would say “me too” or say she was a lesbian. But Asami didn’t do that. And she had mentioned to Shin that she’d been saying she was taken for a while. She most definitely had a boyfriend. So friendly banter and one sided attraction was perfectly okay with Korra. It would fade someday.

Asami shook her head, laughter still in her eyes as she placed the sleeve on the drink she made and handed it to Korra with a genuine smile. “Here.”

“What’s this?” Korra asked as she reached out and received the drink, the hot cup making her somewhat sweaty palm feel more uncomfortable. 

“I call it  _ special delivery _ ,” Asami teased with a wink. “It’s a toffee hazelnut latte with an extra shot and a tiny drizzle of caramel.”

Korra smiled. She’d only ordered the drink once and it had been about two weeks ago. It had been a miserable rainy day and dreadfully cold out and she was having a hard morning staying warm. Asami had offered to make her a drink before she opened the stand to help her warm up and that had been what she’d asked for. And it had been downright delicious. Despite seeming to do the job to simply put herself through school, Asami was damn good at her job. 

“It’s your drink of choice, right?” Asami asked, her lips pursing slightly as she looked down at Korra, their height difference exaggerated by her pencil-thin and tall heels. 

“Hell yeah, it is! Thank you,” she said sincerely before she reached for her wallet. “What do I owe you for it?”

Asami shook her head and took a step forward, putting a hand on Korra’s forearm as she continued to hold her gaze. “Nothing. It’s my way of saying thank you for helping me with Shin. You didn’t have to, but I really appreciate it.”

Korra smiled, hoping that Asami couldn’t see the blush she knew was forming on her cheeks. “A-anytime,” she said. Asami’s touch on her bare skin was overwhelming. It felt hot and cold at the same time and it sent shivers through Korra’s entire body and she didn’t want the sensation to end. “I’m happy to help. And, uh, free coffee is just a side bonus.” She smiled nervously. 

Asami hand gripped slightly tighter on Korra’s forearm and it wasn’t Korra’s imagination this time - she bit the corner of her lip, too. It looked like she was about to say something, but then a small bell chimed in the small space, causing Asami to look at the takeaway window. 

“Shit, my morning rush is about to start. I’ve gotta get to it.”

“Yeah,” she said as she thumbed over her shoulder with her free hand. “I’ve got people in dire need of milk and should probably head out, too,” Korra joked back, trying to ignore the flipping sensation in her stomach from the sustained contact from Asami’s hand.

The barista smiled at her, her hand squeezing one more time before releasing her arm. “See you Thursday?”

“Absolutely! Bright and early as always.”

“Good. Have a fabulous rest of your day, okay?” Asami said.

Korra watched her for a second. She wasn’t imagining it. There was a blush on her face. It was there. There was no denying it. Maybe she was blushing because Korra was blushing? And now she was staring at her, which probably made it worse. 

Korra gave an uncharacteristically curt nod. “Yeah yeah. You too! Thanks again for the caffeine!” she said as she held up the latte to show her appreciation before she moved back, making a grab for her hand truck that she’d already loaded with the haul of empty crates.

Asami gave her a small wave before she turned on her impressively tall heels and greeted a customer at the window, leaning forward and putting her body on display; Korra was sure that the view of her leaning out the window was marvelous, but she got to see her toned legs and ass again and knew she had the better view.

Korra swallowed hard and maneuvered her hand truck with one hand, forcing herself to look away and not be a giant, sleazy creeper. The last thing she wanted was for Asami to think she was anything like Shin or her other unruly cringy customers.

She opened the cab of the truck to put her coffee down in the cup holder before hopping back out to reload her truck with the empty crates and hand truck. When she hopped back into her cab, she looked at the drink and smiled before grabbing it and taking a cautious sip. 

The drink was utter perfection. It had just the right temperature, had the ideal amount of foam and flavoring that mingled with the espresso shots that were perfectly pulled and not at all bitter, like most coffee shops pulled them. Korra let out a satisfied sigh and leaned into her seat. The truck was still running - the perk to having a refrigerated load - and moved to put the latte back in her cup holder to shift gears to drive away and go about her day when something caught her eye.

Asami’s handwriting was on the side of her latte’s sleeve. Korra looked down at it curiously and blinked. She remembered watching Asami write on it, but was apparently too distracted to remember to look at it in her presence. She smiled and picked up the cup again to see what it said.

_ From one bisexual to another - what’s a girl gotta do to take you on a date?  _ was scrawled on the cardboard sleeve in pristine handwriting, accompanied by Asami’s name, a small heart, and a phone number. 

She didn’t care that she was blushing this time. She was in the privacy of her delivery truck and her smile overtook her face. She was sure it was spread from ear to ear. She unbuckled her seatbelt with the idea of going back in to talk to Asami, but when she looked up she saw that the coffee stand had three cars deep on either side, she remained seated in her cab. She was too busy to talk about a potential date. 

Still grinning to herself, she fished her personal phone out of her uniformed cargo shorts and entered Asami’s number.  _ From one bisexual to another, how does dinner tonight sound?  _ she texted hastily while she bit her bottom lip. Seeing the note from Asami now was probably better. If she’d known that Asami’s flirtations were serious while she was standing practically naked in front of her, spirits knew what Korra would do. She smiled to herself as she shoved her phone back into her pocket, looking back to the coffee stand. She knew exactly what she would do - she would have been a bumbling nervous mess. She normally was so confident in her flirting, even being called overconfident by a date or two. But there was something about Asami that made her a silly nervous ball of butterflies. 

And she was perfectly okay with admitting that she liked it. 

She put the truck in drive and started to pull out of the small parking lot that held the popular coffee stand. Despite already being behind on her scheduled deliveries for the day, she was confident that she would be able to get off work at a reasonable hour. If she was quick and deliberate, she’d get off with minimal over-time and would have plenty of time to get ready for and enjoy whatever date they planned for the night. If Asami was available tonight, that was.

Spirits, she hoped she was. 


End file.
